The Choice
by Casey9912
Summary: Mabel's life is on its last thread and Dipper must decide which way it will go. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Choice

Dipper's P.O.V

It was a beautiful summer's morning, the air was fresh, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining bright, perfect for an adventure.

I go down the stairs to see my sister making pancakes for breakfast. "Hey Mabel" "Hey Dipping Sauce, you're up late". I look to my right to see she was right, it was 8:37. "Haha yea I stayed up late last night reading" I replied. I look over at the stove to see the pancakes starting to burn, but Mabel was to distracted playing with waddles to notice.

"Um Mabel your pancakes are starting to burn" I told her. She looked over to see I was right. 'Oh no! now there ruined!" she complained. "Its ok, I can make them, so you can play with Waddles" I offered. "Really? Thanks Dip" she said but as she swung around to face me her arm hit the pan and her sweater lit on fire. "AHHH DIPPER HELP!" she was swinging around so much that in the blink of an eye the curtain was on fire.

"Mabel we have to get out of here!" I screamed over to her, but I could no longer see her, there was too much smoke in the air. The air was beginning to get sticky and stuffy so I started to find the door and get out. Once I was outside I noticed that Uncle Stan had already made it out, but where was Mabel?

I looked back at the shack and heard Mabel screaming. "I HAVE TO GO BACK IN" I screamed to Uncle Stan, but as I started running in I felt a strong tug on my shirt. I looked back to see Uncle Stan with a worried look on his face. "No way kid it's too dangerous" "But, but" I started to say but I was cut short. "no buts kid, the fire brigade are on their way, they'll get her out" I put my trust in Stan and hoped she would to make it out, alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n** **Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. Sorry the last chapter was so short I'll try make this one a bit longer, hope you enjoy! **

**Dipper's P.O.V**

After about 2 minutes of waiting I started to hear sirens, 3 trucks came flying around the corner. The firemen raced out of the truck as fast as they could, 4 men raced inside while the others got out hoses and stared spraying the shack immediately.

After about 10 minutes of anxiously waiting most of the fire had been put out, but the 4 men that went inside hadn't come out yet. I started pacing around trying to calm myself. What if Mabel was dead? What if the fire brigade had come too late to save her? No, no I had to get those thoughts out of my head.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash, I looked over to see the firemen running out of what was left of the shack. But that's when realized, one was carrying Mabel! They found her! I ran over to them, but when I saw Mabel's face, my heart sunk. She wasn't the same has she was a mere hour ago.

She was covered in serve burns and bruises, her sweater was torn and destroyed and worst of all she was unconscious. She was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance, which left me and Uncle Stan alone with the destroyed Mystery Shack.

What were we going to do? We lost everything. How could a beautiful day turn out so horrible?

Uncle Stan and I silently made our way to the car, we knew exactly where we were going. The car trip was silent to the hospital, he didn't even ask how the fire started. He was probably too busy thinking about how much money it was going to take to re-build the shack.

Once we arrived at the hospital we went straight to the reception desk. "How may I help you?" the young lady at the reception desk asked. "Um, my niece was just rushed here, would it be ok to visit her?" "What's her Name?" "Mabel Pines" "ah yes, she's in intensive care, on the 3rd floor, room 2, she should be ok to visit but she's still unconscious. The Doctors aren't sure when she'll wake up she's in a coma".

"Thank you very much". Me and Uncle Stan went up the elevator and found her room. As soon as I saw the door I raced over to it and rushed inside. But the sight wasn't so pretty, she was covered in bandages and had a large cast on her right leg and her left arm, her head had a large bandage wrapped around it.

I felt tears starting to prick in my eyes, this couldn't be happening, not to my twin. I went to the side of her bed and brushed my hand across her forehead, "oh Mabel" I whispered to myself. And that's when the tears started to fall from eyes, why did this have to happen, why Mabel?

**a/n Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple of days, please leave reviews they mean a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

As I sat there and watched over Mabel, Stan came in with a doctor, obviously there was going to be bad news. I looked up and see the doctor, she kinda resembled to Wendy in a way. She had waist long hair tied in a loose pony tail and a simple white coat covering her outfit.

The doctor was the first to break the silence. "Mabel is lucky to be alive, if you hadn't called the fire brigade in time, she would've been long gone. "But she is seriously injured, she inhaled a lot of smoke, Broken 3 bones in her leg, 1 bone in her arm and many awful burns.

Hearing this made me realize how lucky she was. "But sadly there's still more bad news" I looked up at the doctor, what could be worse than this? "Mabel's on Life support, the doctors have no idea how much smoke she inhaled, but it's enough to give her permanent brain damage" She can't survive without the life support, she would be dead in 5 minutes". "Her body can't cope on its own, so the doctors have given you a choice." She looks to me, does this mean it's my choice? "You have 5 days to decide whether to keep life support on, Dipper. " The boy can't decide on his sister's life, his 12 years old!" Stan added. "Yes we know but Dipper is the closest to his sister, He'll know what's best for her"

I stood there trying to take the news in, I had Mabel's life in the palm of my hand, I had no idea what I was going to do. I looked over at Mabel, she might have been in a coma but you could tell she was in a lot of pain. "I hope you make the right decision Dipper" The doctor said as she walked out the door.

"Look kid, I'm going to take a walk to let this all sink in, But remember don't make the decision based on what everyone else wants, do what you want, she's you sister and she deserves the best and I know you'll do what's best for her". Stan said as he looked me right the eye. He got up and left, closing the door softly.

Which left me and Mabel alone, but I had never felt so lonely in my life. I looked over to her, I watched as her chest went up and down slowly. So much pressure had just been put on me, I had no idea what I was going to do, But I had 5 days to decide.

Eventually tiredness had overcome me, I sunk down into my chair to a light restless sleep.

**a/n Thank you so much for reading, sorry this update was slow. School has just started again so there might be another slow update. But please leave reviews I always love reading them! **


	4. Chapter 4

_I looked back at the shack and heard Mabel screaming. "I HAVE TO GO BACK IN" I screamed to Uncle Stan, but as I started running in I felt a strong tug on my shirt. I looked back to see Uncle Stan with a worried look on his face. "No way kid it's too dangerous" "But, but" I started to say but I was cut short. "No buts kid, the fire brigade are on their way, they'll get her out" _

"Ma..bel, Mabel, MABEL!" I screamed as I woke up. The room was pitch black besides the lights from the monitors. I looked around to see that Stan hadn't come back yet and Mabel was still asleep. I looked at my watch, 1:33 am, where was Stan?

I sat in the quiet room thinking to myself, Stan had probably found somewhere to stay and left me here to look over Mabel. Mabel, what was I going to do? She wasn't just my twin, but my best friend but I didn't want her in so much pain, knowing that she'll never be the same, even years from now made my stomach turn.

I looked over to her, she looked as if she wasn't even here, it felt as if she was somewhere far, far away where I'd never be able to reach her, just out of my grasp. I looked over her injuries, they were all terrible that would have a lifelong effect on her, she never really was going to be the same.

I knew over the next 5 days people would come and go, giving me suggestions about what I should do, also telling me I knew what was best for her. But none of that was going to make the decision easier, most likely harder, but I'd still listen to them, maybe someone can help me make the right choice?

I watched her sleeping as her chest went up and down, up and down. I wish she would wake up, tell me everything was all right, but I knew deep down that that was never going to happen, the fact that I might never be able to hear her voice again or smile made me feel sick inside.

I tried to get back to sleep but I had so much going on in my mind that it seemed pointless, I couldn't just rest when I knew that my sister's life was hanging on a thread and I was the one to decide which way it will go.

After a while I couldn't handle all the thoughts in my head and decided to take a little walk around the hospital, I knew it was late but I had no chance of falling asleep any time soon. I closed the door softly and walked out into the dark empty ward. I walked around and noticed that there were no other patients on this floor that was strange.

I walked as quietly as I could, if a nurse saw me awake and walking around at this time of night they'd probably have a heart attack. I was surprised no one was in this ward, Gravity falls might have been small but accidents happened all of the time, mainly the clueless tourists that tried to take walks in the forests, the supernatural weren't a fan of them. After a bit of walking around I decided to go back to Mabel's room.

But as I was walking back I heard a loud beeping sound, it took me a split second to realize it was coming from Mabel's room. I ran as fast as I could to her door, ran in to find that her heart had stopped. 'HELP SOMEONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I didn't care if I woke up the other patients, I wasn't going to watch my sister die right in front of my eyes. Before I knew it three nurses came rushing through the door, one of them pushed me out of the room into the corridor and closed the door so I couldn't see anything.

I started bashing on the door, "LET ME IN! PLEASE!" I cried desperately, but no one answered my calls. I sunk down into I little ball, and started sobbing like a little child. Hopefully they would be able to save her again, hopefully it wasn't too late.

**a/n I am so so so so sorry about the slow update, hopefully I might be able to update tomorrow or Monday but I don't know. But please leave reviews I love reading them **** also and suggestions is appreciated because I know I'm not the best writer ( I'm only 13 haha) hope you enjoyed ****.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Choice

"Dipper?" I heard a familiar voice say. I don't know how long I'd been outside Mabel's room but it had been a while. "Wendy?" I questioned back. I looked up to see I was right. I ran to her as fast as I could and hugged her so tight she could barely breathe, I started sobbing into her chest, I hadn't hugged anyone since all of this happened.

"It's ok, don't worry she'll be fine" Wendy said as she hugged me back. "But how could you be so sure?" She could die at any moment" I said as I looked up, I could tell she had nothing to say back, she was speechless.

And then I remembered last night's incident, as many times as I tried to get back into her room, they never let me so I gave up. I let go of Wendy and ran back to Mabel's room, the door was unlocked so I raced back in, to find what I hoped for, her heart was beating again!

I was so happy I could've sworn everything thing was better again but then I remembered that she was still in a serious condition, But anything was better than her being dead. Wendy walked in shocked to see what she found she had no idea what to say. She walked over to me and sat in the chair next to her bed. "b-but, how, what, no, what?" Wendy stuttered trying to make sense of things. "I know" I whispered back.

We sat in silence for a couple moments. "Stan never told me it was this bad, I guess he didn't want me to get too worried" "I think his still trying to make sense of things himself" I replied. "Did you know she was on life support?" No, he never told me that!" She replied stunned. "h-how long are they keeping it on for?" She asked still surprised at what I had just told her. "I have to decide over the next 4 days whether to keep it on or not, I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. " Dipper, one thing I know about you is that you're smart and I'm not going to help you with your decision but I will support whatever you decide because I know it will be right." "You really think so?" "of course, You know her best more than anyone, you'll know what's best for her." I looked up at her, I could tell she wasn't lying. "Thank you, for coming and making me feel better, it means a lot" " No problem and remember If you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always there." She said as she left.

She closed the door softly and I was left alone again. Even though I didn't want to, I decided to get some rest because making a decision like this, the last thing I needed was to be sleep deprived while making it. I sunk into my chair and fell into a deep sleep.

**a/n sorry this chapter was a bit boring but I really wanted to bring Wendy in **** Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for those that thought this was an update but I have some bad news. I'm putting this story on hiatus because I have heaps of homework and assignments I need to focus on. Hopefully when this term ends I can finish the story but that isn't for another 4 weeks. Once again I'm so sorry but I'll be back as soon as I can! **


End file.
